


Three Point Play

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Laker's, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: It's Ryan's birthday, the first that he will finally be able to spend with everyone, most importantly, his significant others, Mari and Shane. They decide to surprise him with Laker's lingerie.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Marielle Scott, Shane Madej/Marielle Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Three Point Play

**Author's Note:**

> [Mari's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/c1/83/06c183400ace9528a0eee1225e384d3c.jpg).
> 
> [Shane's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/34/e5/bb/34e5bb1d0c4cf6f85032de8b5cec7901--white-girls-girls-girls-girls.jpg).

Ryan shut down his computer for the day, and sunk back heavily in his chair. He tilted his head up and gazed at the ceiling of the breather office, just to take a break from staring at a screen for a little while. His phone buzzed and he saw that it was already eight at night. He sighed as he swiped his thumb across it. 

1 notification from the "Berry Bunch." 

It was his group chat with Mari and Shane. 

_Mari: Don't forget we've got Ryan's birthday brunch with his parents tomorrow morning at 10!_

_Shane: Me and Steve Bergara are gonna play some one on one. And one._

_Ryan: Dude, that's not how it works. Like at all._

_Shane: "Like" at all? So it's possible that it somewhat works that way?_

_Ryan: :/_

_Shane: :)_

_Ryan: Shut up Shane._

_Mari: <3 Oh! And remind me to ask your Mom for her tamale recipe!_

Ryan's chest bloomed with warmth as he ran his thumb along the side of his phone case, unable to help the soft grin on his face as he stared down at the messages. He was finally going to have a birthday with everyone there. 

Mari had been shocked when Ryan mentioned that Shane had never been in LA for his birthday before, and that he hadn't thought about the possibility of scheduling a party on a different date. 

Ryan hadn't yet disclosed to his parents the new development in his relationship, but he wasn't sure exactly how to explain that both he and his girlfriend were now also dating his best friend. The teasing smirks his Mom had given him the last time the three of them were over at the Bergara residence did seem to indicate that she at least knew _something_ was going on between the three of them though. 

Ryan finished packing up, slung his work bag over his shoulder, and made his way to his car. 

Driving alone meant that he could belt along to Britney Spears' "3" without anyone judging him. 

He was thoroughly glad to finally get home for the day, but what he found when he got inside his apartment made his jaw drop. 

Mari was clad in a purple and gold bra, tied together in the middle, with an extremely short purple and gold pleated mini skirt, adorned with a bow on the back. 

Shane was wearing the very top of a Laker's jersey, just barely covering his pert nipples, and a purple lacy thong with gold trim. 

Both of them wore matching purple lipstick, each wearing a few kiss marks on their cheeks. 

"Put me in, coach," Shane purred with a wink and Ryan rolled his eyes at his own boner. 

Mari glanced between Ryan and Shane as she gently rubbed a manicured hand over the small of Shane's back the tips of her nails painted in glittery gold. He flushed and shivered before turning around so that his back was to Ryan, spreading his legs slightly apart, and bending forward at the middle. 

Mari hooked her finger around the tiny piece of fabric barely covering Shane's ass and tugged it to the side, revealing a plug. 

"Holy _shit_ ," Ryan cursed, his brain short circuiting. 

"I got our little slut ready for you," Mari said lowly, a smirk playing on her lips as Shane shuddered beneath the palm of her hand at the nickname alone. 

Ryan felt his knees buckle, his head falling back, and if he didn't use every ounce of his restraint he would have come in his pants right then and there. 

Mari delivered two quick slaps to both of Shane's ass cheeks and he groaned at the feel. 

"You're so eager. Come here honey," she murmured, gripping the back of Shane's hair. 

"Y-yes ma'am," Shane whispered, as Mari dragged him over to Ryan, presenting him like an offering. 

Shane squirmed where he stood, his entire body alight with nerves and want, and the sight of his desperation stirred the hunger inside of Ryan. 

Ryan glanced down at the thong, biting his lip as he noticed a wet spot across the satin front of it, Shane's hard cock making the barely there fabric stick out obscenely. "You're so wet for me sweetie," Ryan crooned, running his thumb along the front of Shane's panties. 

Shane whimpered, his legs shaking as he needily pressed into Ryan's touch. 

Ryan turned slightly to look at Mari, curling one of the strands of the bow around his fingers and tugging her forward. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt, gasping when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He slid his fingers between her lips, teasing her clit with a flick of his thumb, wetness gathering against the pads of his fingers. Mari moaned and her hips jerked forward. 

Ryan withdrew his fingers, now slick and shiny, and promptly shoved them into Shane's mouth. Mari's breath caught and Shane let out a deep groan as he suckled at Ryan's fingers, lapping at the spaces in between them, wanting to taste every last drop. 

Ryan shuddered, pulling his fingers from Shane's mouth, grabbing both Shane's hand and Mari's hand and urgently tugging them toward the bedroom. He gently pressed them both onto the bed, a hand resting on each of them as he took a moment to catch his breath. 

"Too much?" Mari asked coyly, but sincerely, pressing her thighs together moving them against each other, biting her lip as she looked up at Ryan. 

"Fuck," he cursed, noticing that the wet spot on Shane's panties had grown. 

Mari moved to sit up on her knees, inching back towards the headboard. Shane got on his hands and knees, facing her, spreading his legs wide for Ryan behind him. Mari smiled down warmly at Shane, curling a hand around his chin and gently guiding him between her legs. Shane's tongue darted out immediately, as he pressed his tongue needily between Mari's lips, and Mari's hands were in his hair in an instant, tugging and stroking the strands. She looked up at Ryan, the green of her eyes nearly eclipsed by her blown pupils. 

"I wanna feel him moan for us while you fuck him," Mari murmured and it was nearly Ryan's undoing. 

Shane propped himself up slightly, his large hands coming to grasp Mari's ass and pull her closer. 

"Shit," she cursed, her fingers moving to the back of his head. 

Ryan climbed onto the bed behind Shane, snaking one hand beneath him to pinch at one of his nipples, his other hand coming up to gently pull out the plug. 

Shane groaned against Mari, whining as he licked needfully at her thighs, reveling in the way his cheeks were soaked with her wetness. He thrust his ass towards Ryan, silently begging to be fucked. 

"You're such a little slut Shane," Ryan marveled, delivering a sharp smack to his ass cheek. 

He dipped a hand into Shane's panties, brushing his thumb over the head of Shane's cock and gathering the precome on his palm. Shane jerked against Ryan's hand, suckling Mari's clit into his mouth. 

"Oh God _Shane_ ," Mari moaned, her head falling back. 

Ryan tore open the button on his jeans and shucked them and his boxers down to his knees. He slicked up his cock with Shane's precome, guiding it between his cheeks and slowly easing in. Shane moaned against Mari, his nails digging into the backs of her thighs. She gripped the back of his hair, rubbing herself against his lips. 

Ryan leaned forward, thrusting into Shane and pulling Mari into a deep kiss. Mari's breath caught as Ryan slipped his tongue past her lips, his hands grasping at her hair. She could feel the force of Ryan thrusting into Shane, unable to help the breathy incoherences falling from her mouth. 

Ryan's fingers dug into Shane's pale hips, looking forward to finding the marks tomorrow. Shane's voice grew desperate and high pitched, pushing himself back against Ryan, wetness dripping down his chin as he tried to press himself further into Mari. 

Mari cried out sharply, hips rolling forward as she came, trying to quell the force of her release before gently pushing Shane's face back. She leaned down, licking the wetness from Shane's cheeks and chin, shivering at the soft sounds Shane was making. She moved behind Ryan, rolling his nipples between her fingers, slamming harder into Shane than he meant to. 

An apology was on the tip of his tongue as he glanced down at Shane in concern, only for him to feel Shane go stiff and and tremble, moaning obscenely as he spilled over the sheets. Ryan gasped sharply, thrusting faster into Shane, pressing his chest towards Mari's fingers, desperate for more. His fingernails clawed down Shane's back as he chased every touch and sensation he could. 

Ryan came hard with a shout, feeling Shane's thighs shake as he was filled. 

The room was quiet, save for the sound of their panted breaths. 

"Holy shit," Ryan said shakily when his brain was finally able to form words again. 

Once their limbs stopped feeling like jelly, they collapsed against the bed, Ryan drawing Mari and Shane against either side of him. Mari nuzzled against his chest and Shane draped an arm over his waist. 

"Looks like you made a three pointer," Shane said softly. 

"Shut up Shane," Ryan grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
